Not as old as you think
by T'PeeJ
Summary: Gibbs knows something is going on and he is going to get to the bottom of this.


Title: Not as old as you think

Author: T'PeeJ 

FANDOM: Navy NCIS 

RATING: So G 

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where. 

SUMMARY: Gibbs knows something is going on and he is going to get to the bottom of this.

DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.

The whole bullpen was whispering, except when Gibbs was around. Then the place was as quiet as a graveyard.

Gibbs scanned the area. No one would look him in the eye. Something was going on, and Gibbs would find out what it was.

Kate got up from her desk, and Gibbs waited until she was out of earshot.

Getting up and moving over to Tony's desk, Gibbs stood there for a couple of seconds before Tony looked up.

"Hi, boss," said the younger man.

"What is going on around here?" demanded Gibbs.

"Uh… what do you mean?" answered Tony.

"Everyone's talking about something happening, but they all shut up when I walk into the room," said Gibbs. "So what are you all doing?"

Tony knew Gibbs would get the info out of him. He knew a great many things--including the fact that it was not a good idea to mess around with Gibbs.) Letting out a breath, Tony spoke. "We decided to throw you a birthday party, but since no one knows when your birthday really is or how old you are, we're faking it."

Gibbs rubbed his eyes with his hand. He wasn't sure to get his gun out and start shooting, or just run away. Jethro Gibbs hadn't run from anything in his whole life, but this could be a good time to start. He was going to have to nip this in the bud.

Gibbs started for the elevator. Tony pulled up beside him as he pushed the button.

"Um, you won't tell them I told you, will you?" asked Tony.

Gibbs' blue eyes looked deeply into Tony's. He could see that the younger man was nervous about this. Tony should be more scared of him instead than them. "I won't let them know you told me," said Gibbs.

"Okay," said Tony.

The elevator doors opened. Gibbs watched with amusement at Tony gave him a hangdog look. The doors slid shut, and Gibbs pressed the appropriate button.

Gibbs could only think of two people that could be behind this--Abby and Ducky. It was most likely Abby. That woman had a knack for sticking her nose in places where it didn't belong.

Kate was most likely working with her. 'I will shoot both of them,' Gibbs thought.

The doors slid open and Gibbs stepped out. He started down the hallway to Abby's lab. When he got down there, Gibbs stopped to look through the window to see Abby talking to Kate and Ducky. They were looking at something on the big computer screen. Abby was doing all the talking.

Moving so that the door would open, Gibbs stepped into the room. All three turned around when the door opened.

"Hey, Gibbs," said Abby. "What's going on?"

"That's what I was wondering," said Gibbs.

The three looked at each other. "Why would that be?" asked Kate.

"Whatever you have planned, stop," said Gibbs. "I don't do birthdays for a reason."

"Okay, Gibbs," said Kate. She gave Abby a funny look. "Nice to know. I'm going back up to my desk now." Kate walked out of the room.

Gibbs drilled his ice blue eyes into both Ducky and Abby.

Ducky stepped forward and put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Yes, Jethro," said Ducky. "We know you don't have birthdays." Ducky patted the shoulder as he walked past the man.

Abby moved over to Gibbs. "What makes you think we were planning a birthday party for you?" asked Abby.

"A rat told me," said Gibbs.

"Well, looks like that rat got one on you," said Abby. 

"I think you're right," said Gibbs. The man turned and left the lab. He rode the elevator back up to the bullpen. As the door slid open, Gibbs could see a balloon high above his desk. Walking over there, he found a birthday cake with several cards on the desk.

Next to the cake was a package of number candles--zero through nine--with a note: 'Since we don't know your age, you are going to have to put the right candles on.'

Gibbs started to laugh. It was then that everyone came out of hiding.

"So… how old are you, boss?" asked Agent McGee.

"Old enough," said Gibbs.

"Oh," said McGee. "So is this even close to your real birthday?"

Gibbs smiled at the young man. If it weren't for the fact this amused him, he would normally be very pissed off. "My real birthday has passed," said Gibbs with a smile.

"Really?" said Kate. "How past?"

"Oh, no, Caitlin," said Gibbs. "I am not telling you."

"Oh, come on Jethro," said Ducky.

Turning around to look at all the faces of the people that wanted to know, Gibbs sighed. "All right," said Gibbs. "It was in February."

"Really?" said Abby. "So are you Aquarius or Pisces?"

Gibbs looked at Abby long and hard. "Pisces," said Gibbs.

"Really?" said Abby.

"Yeah--and don't ask any more questions," said Gibbs.

"Oh, come on, Gibbs," said Abby.

"I won't tell you any more," said Gibbs as he looked at them all defiantly. 

"Okay, fine," said Abby. "So how about cutting the cake then?"

Gibbs picked up the knife and started to cut the cake.

"So, boss," said Tony. Do we have enough numbers to use for your age?"

Gibbs blue eyes shone. "No, you don't," said Gibbs. With that, Gibbs laughed. He knew they wouldn't get it, but that it would freak them out.

"How the heck could that be?" said Abby. "We have one through nine and a zero. Your age has to be in there, Gibbs."

That made Gibbs laugh even more. He began to serve the cake. "I am telling you that you don't have enough numbers out there for my age," said Gibbs.

"That's it, Gibbs," said Abby. "You had better tell us how old you are or I am going to kick you in the six."

That made Gibbs laugh even harder. "Abby, think about it," said Gibbs, trying to catch his breath. "I was born in February. You don't have enough numbers. Do I have to draw you a picture?"

"Gibbs, were you born on February 29?" asked Kate.

He smiled at Kate. "Yes," said Gibbs. "I am the youngest person in the room, technically. I'm not even twelve years old yet." 

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" yelled out Tony. "I am older than you?"

"Technically," said Gibbs, "yes, you are. You should have seen when I joined the Marines. I was around four years old when I joined. The recruiter even teased me a little about it. Said I was tall for my age. Do you know what it's like having a real birthday every four years? What a pain."


End file.
